The Life We Have Here
by A-Dream's-Nightmare
Summary: M-21's heart had to have come from somewhere... Soon, he will learn that the past has a way of catching up to you. Even if it has to run you down with claws and fangs. Fortunately for him, she was a werewolf with neither. She was just an ex-werewolf with a story to tell, and a heart that just wanted to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I have recently discovered the most amazing story. =) I am completely appalled that I've never before known about this. Everyone, I present…**

**NOBLESSE!**

…**I'm a little too excited, aren't I? Hmm, don't really care. It's 1 in the morning, baby girl finally went to sleep and I get all the time I want to read my newest favorite manhwa. I've completely fallen in love with the characters, but mostly M-21, and thus I'm inspired to write this story. I know this isn't a story as well known as Naruto (it doesn't even have its own category, but instead put under Misc. ), but I someday hope this will become as popular as my story 'One Thing in Common'. **

**(Sadly, unlikely…)**

…

(A/N: This story begins around Volume 263, right after their battle with the 11th and 10th Elders.)

Sometimes it sucked having to be adult. There were times when you had to make a decision, and neither choice was an easy one. For only the second time in his life, Frankenstein was lost and confused where to go from here. Life had been so much easier nearly 900 years ago, back when he didn't have to worry about anyone other than himself. But centuries changed everyone, no matter how old you were or how many friends you thought you didn't have. Because in the end, you would realize just how many people you care about and who cares for you.

Everywhere Frankenstein looked, he saw the people that came to be a part of his life, broken and as lost as him. But unlike them, he didn't exactly have anyone else to turn to for comfort and reassurance. The only person he cared the most about was unconscious to the world, sleeping in his own private shrine and so dangerously weak that it frightened Frankenstein. All he could do was stand by his master's coffin, watching ever so dutifully.

In the destroyed lab, he knew the rest of the household remained, trying to come to grips with what happened. Today had been their toughest battle ever, and even Frankenstein was surprised with how close they came to losing Tao and Takeo. Even Regis had been terrified, shaken to his core when he believed that all they could do was watch as the two of them slowly faded away.

But then his master stepped in and made a sacrifice…

He guessed no one could decide which emotion they felt the strongest; grateful for his master saving their lives? Or guilty at the knowledge that it was at the cost of part of his own life force?

Frankenstein knew without even looking that Tao and Takeo were still trying to comfort M-21, who blamed himself for everything. In a way, Frankenstein could understand how the young man could come to that conclusion, being that he was the one who brought M-24 into the house. But how could anyone have predicted M-24's actions? The man died _protecting_ the children and M-21 all those months ago.

Still, M-21 blamed himself completely, but Frankenstein didn't have to worry too much about him. Knowing the members of RK-5, they were all hanging out in Tao's room, trying to figure out what happened while reassuring each other at the same time. It was just in their nature to look out for one another.

…

Tao diddled away at his laptop, not really paying attention to the actions of the others. It wasn't until Takeo spoke up that he turned to them.

"What are you doing, Tao?"

Takeo was holding a cup of hot tea in his hands, sipping it every now and then, while Seira was handing out more cups of tea out to M-21 and Regis. With a shrug, Tao went back to his laptop," Surveillance footage."

That caught M-21's attention," You're trying to find out where M-24 is?"

Tao nodded," Or at least find out what he did. I'm still trying to recover the footage, so I'll put it up on the big screen once I'm done."

M-21 nodded reluctantly, knowing there was nothing he could do while waiting for Tao to do his job.

DING. DONG.

Everyone froze when the doorbell rang. Tao pulled up a video of the front door, only to see Frankenstein already at the door, staring at the screen.

Shinwoo and company stood on the other side, staring at the door with concerned looks on their faces. Shinwoo's face was especially serious, as if he was determined to get some answers no matter what. Tao held back a chuckle; that was so Shinwoo, to act as if nothing could stop him.

Everyone waited for a moment to see what Frankenstein would do. Tao wasn't sure about everyone else, but he himself wasn't sure if he could face the children now. Too much had happened and they looked like they wouldn't settle for some bogus lie.

In the end, he didn't have to worry, as Frankenstein walked away from the door without saying a word. Tao sighed… it would be even harder to face them now if they ever returned to the school…

**...**

"When will you leave for the island?" Seira asked, curious as to when the four of them would leave to be trained by Frankenstein. The principal shrugged his shoulders and sighed," I suppose we can leave right away, knowing how impatient how you all are."

Tao whooped, enthusiastic by how easy it had been to convince their boss to train them and how soon they would start.

"But," Frankenstein cut him off, throwing a warning glance his way. Tao quieted down, followed by annoyed glances from the others.

"You must understand that I've never trained anyone before, or fight without the intent to kill," he warned.

"We can handle it," M-21 repeated.

"I've no doubt that you can," Frankenstein smiled slyly," But just in case, I think I'm going to make a call."

"A call? Boss?" Tao blinked, utterly confused.

The smile on his boss's face was terrifying, to say the least, and just to be safe, the four of them stepped back. Seira didn't even flinch, but instead fixated a questioning look at the blond man.

Amused at their reactions, Frankenstein threw his head back and laughed.

"There's no reason to act like that!" he laughed," I'm just going to call an old friend of mine and ask if he'll help out with your training. Or at the very least stop me from accidentally killing all of you."

_'That's reassuring,'_ all of them frowned and thought morbidly.

"Just who were you gonna call?" Takeo asked," A noble, perhaps?"

Regis frowned," But who would help us train?"

Frankenstein shook his head," No… not a noble. But just as old and just as powerful." He threw a meaningful look at M-21," M-21, you just might learn the most from him, given the circumstances."

M-21 was puzzled, but with a jolt, realized just what Frankenstein meant.

"You don't mean?!" his eyes widened," Because of my heart…?"

Frankenstein nodded," You are slowly turning into a werewolf, or at least a hybrid. Who better to learn from than _another_ werewolf?"

The shocked looks on everyone's faces were priceless as Tao threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "You mean we get to meet a real werewolf?!"

Takeo frowned," I thought they were the rarest in the world. How do you still have contact with one?"

"Better yet, how are we gonna get him to agree to help us?" Regis added.

Frankenstein wasn't worried in the least," I'm sure he'll ask for some form of repayment or favor in return, but there's one reason why I'm sure he won't refuse his help."

He pointed a sole finger at M-21, who took a step back," Me?!"

Frankenstein nodded," Takeo, you are correct when you said they are the rarest in the world. So rare in fact, that they covet others of their kind and are deeply pack-associated people. If any werewolf were to ever find out about your existence, M-21, I've a few ideas with how they would react."

"Some of the younger ones might be insulted that a human has some werewolf capabilities, but the majority, like my master's acquaintance, would be thrilled."

He smiled darkly," You'll have to be careful to not let him recruit you into his clan, or else we might never see you again."

…

The next day, Seira remained behind to guard Rai's sleep while the men left for the island. Just that morning, Frankenstein had sent out a message to his associate (or rather, his master's associate from 800-900 years prior), asking for assistance and throwing in that he would be training a newly emerging werewolf. ("There, now he can't resist that bait," Frankenstein grinned while M-21 frowned at being referred to as bait.)

As calm as a summer's day, Seira sat at the couch, alone in the now silent house. It was only a matter of time before the elders came. Hopefully they became stronger in that time…

**...**

**Let me know what you thought of it. To those that have read the manhwa, I hope you liked this first chapter and just so you know, I'll try to keep relatively close to the original works. For those that have never heard of Noblesse, you HAVE to go read it! I love it, and I think you will too. Plus, it'll help you understand this story. **

…


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later when they received a reply from Frankenstein's mysterious werewolf friend.

Seira was at the island with Frankenstein, two days into her training. The trio and Regis happened to be lounging in the living room when the mail arrived. Rather than receive an email like the one Boss had sent out, a simple white envelope arrived in the mailbox, the first that any of them could remember ever. Frankenstein simply never received snail mail.

All four of them stared at the seemingly harmless little white paper with curious eyes. There was no return address or name, simply addressed to 'My old friend'. The postage mark was from the country of Greenland.

"Should we open it?" Regis asked, eyeing the envelope as if it would come to life and start eating them.

"Should we wait for the Boss to return?" Tao asked.

"That won't be for another five days," Takeo reminded him.

"What if it's saying that he's on his way, and he arrives before Frankenstein comes back?" M-21 added.

Each of them blanched. There was _no_ way any of them would be prepared if that were to happen.

"Argh!" Tao wailed," I can't handle the suspense. I have to open it!"

Gingerly, Tao reached out and picked up the envelope. When nothing happened, no explosions rocked the house, no monster popped out and threatened to eat them, he gently slid a finger under the envelope's flap. It opened quite easily and he dumped it's contents onto the coffee table.

There was a single letter and two old photographs. Takeo and M-21 reached out and picked up the old black and white photographs. Takeo held a photo of a young looking man with wild brown hair and piercing yellow eyes. M-21's photo was of a young pretty woman with choppy brown hair and yellow eyes matching the others.

Tao picked up the letter and read aloud," _'My old friend, I have received your message through that infernal device you call a computer. Such a uselessly complicated machine and you would do well to never contact me through such means ever again. I hate technology.'_ Well, I guess he won't get along with _me_ very well, will he?"

"Let's keep reading," Takeo swiped the paper from Tao's hands and continued reading aloud," _'In response to your request, and in light of your recent discovery of a possible clan member, I have to say that I am intrigued. Our clan has had past dealings with the organization you call the 'Union', and I am more than happy for a chance to get back at those over arrogant bastards.'_

_ 'Which brings me to a favor I'd like to ask of you. In return for helping you train a team against the Union elders, I'd like you to find some missing clan members of mine. I've sent along their pictures for your aid. They were taken by the Union nearly five years ago, as well as a human we were closely associated with.'_

_ 'The man is my son, Devlin. And the woman is my daughter, Sheridan. I do not have a picture of the human, whose name is Jonathon. However, he is a tall, slim man with graying hair.'_

_ 'I have some business that I must finish up here, and then I will make my way to you. In the meantime, try to not die. Sincerely, Lyle.'_."

Takeo set down the letter once finished, mind already dissecting the letter's contents.

Tao whistled lowly," The Union even pissed off _this_ guy? Taking his son and daughter as well? He must be excited about getting the chance to fight a Union elder."

"We knew the Union had dealings with the werewolves somehow," M-21 said," Or else they never would've gotten a heart to put in me."

Takeo was grim when he asked," M-21, how long did you work for the Union?"

"About 3 years, why?"

Takeo frowned," It's a bit off, but still fits the timeline… We don't even know if Devlin and Sheridan are still alive, especially if the Union wanted to harvest their abilities…"

M-21's eyes widened," You don't think… I have one of _their_ hearts?"

Takeo nodded solemnly," It's possible."

"If Lyle ever finds out, things might not end so well for M-21," Regis added," They _were_ his children, after all."

M-21 glared at him," It's not like I _asked_ for it!"

Takeo glared at the both of them," Both of you quit it. We still don't know for sure. Tao, you'll have to look through the Union's database and find out what happened to the three mentioned in the letter."

"On it!" Tao saluted, and was already on his way to his room.

"Think we'll find them?" Regis asked, dubious about the whole situation. M-21 sighed, worried about what Lyle would do once they finally meet. He hoped Frankenstein was right when he said Lyle would think of M-21 as a fellow werewolf and not attack him right off the bat. But then again, how would anyone react if they found out that their son or daughter's heart was put into some stranger's chest.

_'This heart was put in my body without my permission,'_ he griped, a hand coming up to rub his chest unconsciously,_' I never wanted to be part of the Union, nor did I want this heart.'_

"Don't worry about it too much," Takeo told him," Like you said, you didn't ask for it. I don't think he'll be so petty as to hold it against you."

M-21 looked at him, then mustered up a smile. "I suppose," he nodded in agreement," It's no use worrying about it now."

"So you're done being a drama queen?" Regis asked snidely, launching the two of them into another argument. Off to the side, Takeo chuckled, not sure if Regis purposely did it to distract M-21 from his thoughts.

…

Three days later, Tao found out where Devlin, Sheridan, and Jonathon were… three years ago…

"So we were right…" M-21 said, frowning even more.

Tao could only nod. He still couldn't figure out what happened to the werewolves exactly, but they could take a pretty good guess… Three years ago, the captured werewolves and human were transferred to Dr. Crombel's lab in Korea…

"Keep digging," Takeo pressured," One of them might still be alive."

…

More days passed; Tao could find no more information and Seira returned to send the boys off to train with Frankenstein again. Seira was mildly surprised to see that they had received a response from the ancient werewolf, and even more so at the prospect of searching for missing werewolves as well.

Frankenstein was even more so.

"I never knew Lyle had children," he admitted, musing over the letter and photographs," He never even had a wife." He peered closer at the photographs," But I do admit that they look like his children; Devlin is the spitting image of a younger Lyle."

When they told him all that they had discovered so far, as well as the possibility of M-21 having their heart, he was somber. Frankenstein frowned," This will be even more complicated."

They all froze, expecting the worst, but not even their boss could give them an answer to how Lyle would react to the news. "We can only hope he'll understand once he gets here," he shrugged and left it at that.

That didn't make M-21 feel any better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow ow ow…" Tao winced as he wrapped a bandage around his upper arm. He looked down and inspected the rest of his body, seeing the many bandages and looking very much like a mummy," How many holes did I get on my body today?"

"How do we beat him?"

"I'm not even thinking of beating him," M-21 interjected, looking very frustrated while holding his side in pain," I just want to punch his cocky face good."

Takeo grinned, even while rubbing a sore shoulder," Me too… with a gun…"

Even Regis added," Me as well."

Tao grinned, not wanting to be left out. "Two hits for me," he held up two fingers," Hehe."

_"You'll do what with what?"_

He could've sworn the blood in his body ran ice cold, and his heart stopped beating. Whipping around, they all were terrified to see said Frankenstein standing behind them with his white lab coat and an eery smile.

_'He __**heard**__!' _they all screamed in their minds.

"Ah…uhm, it's…" Tao scrambled for something to say that would save his life.

Luckily for him, Takeo the ever quick thinker stepped in and said," We wanted to get some healthy food for you, Boss."

_'Takeo, I love you!'_ Tao praised and put on his biggest smile," If Miss Seira was here, she'd cook you something nice, but since you're stuck with us and working so hard…" he began spinning some bogus tale while the others looked on in awe.

Regis could only sigh,_' That guy's really got some honey tongue…'_

Luckily, before things could get even worse, Tao's computer beeped. He picked it up and saw an email from KSA, with only one sentence. Grimly, he looked up at the rest of them," The Elders… have come to the KSA."

In the end, only Frankenstein had anything to say," It's time to wrap things up here."

**…**

It wasn't until they were in the helicopter, heading back for the mainland, that Tao heard the news reports coming in live. Trying to ignore the panicked voices from the reporters, he glanced back at the others," The Elders are causing quite a havoc at the city."

It was only too obvious what their plan was. "They're calling us out. They think we're the nobles," Frankenstein sighed," If there were Elders running around destroying the city, the nobles of the house are expected to act."

It was reckless of them, but that was to be expected. "Since they'll be going head on against Lukedonia, I don't think they care what they do anymore."

They all sat in silence, each with their own thoughts. Each of them wondering how they would fare against the Elders, if they would survive, and why Lyle never showed up. M-21 especially wondered this, worried that he wouldn't be any help to the others since he wasn't even properly trained how to fight as a part-werewolf.

"WHAT?!" Tao suddenly yelled out, startling all of them.

"Tao," Takeo looked worriedly at his best friend," What's wrong?"

"I…" Tao gulped," Just now, I got contacted by Miss Seira. She…Ah, she says she'll tell us herself." Reaching forward, he flipped the microphone over to the speakers so that everyone could hear Seira's voice.

** "I'm going ahead first!"**

Regis' eyes were wide, gaping," Seira?"

She continued**," I can't just stand by watching them destroy the city."**

"What are you saying!?" Regis shouted back, the worry clearly evident in his voice, as well as some fear for his dear friend," There are three Elders!"

Tao added," Regis is right. I know all too well Miss Seira's strength, but this is a totally different situation. Please Seira. If you could wait until, at least, Frankenstein arrived…"

**"I'm not saying I'll fight alone. Perhaps they can be delayed until you guys get here."**

Regis nearly screamed at her," Seira! It's too dangerous!" He was frantic, desperate to talk her out of it. In his chest, he could feel and hear his heart pounding, matching the whirring thump-thump-thump of the helicopters rotary blades beat for beat.

On the other end, Seira was silent for a moment before she told him, matter of factly, as if reminding him,**" Regis, danger to me is unimportant."**

"What?" he gaped back.

**"What's important is that the humans are getting hurt because of us," **she told him calmly. It was frustrating how calm she sounded, as if she was perfectly alright with this suicidal mission. Regis was nearly grinding his teeth, so worried for her, yet so angry at the same time at how ready she was to go out and fight to her imminent death.

Seira continued," **I am a noble of the Loyarde. I can't stand by and watch as the Union's Elders harm humans." **Her tone left no room for no more argument, and they could only hopelessly drop their one-sided fight.

She sighed, finally addressing Frankenstein," **I'll do what you suggested for the place where 'He' is sleeping."**

"Miss Seira," Frankenstein acknowledged her comment, satisfied that she remembered his instructions, though he never had any reason to doubt her. "Be careful," he could only advise her, though he worried just as much as the others.

**"We will be."**

Surprisingly, it took them a moment to realize her wording.

"Wait! _We!?_"

In response, a voice other than Seira's came on to the speakers," **You didn't think I'd let her go fight all by herself? Did you?"**

It was decidedly feminine, slightly accented with a scottish tilt, and none of them recognized who it.

"Who is this?" Frankenstein demanded.

**"Don't be so surprised,"** the woman replied," **You're the ones who have been looking for me. Miss Seira has told me everything and the favor my father has asked of you."**

"It can't be…" Takeo was the first to realize and speak out loud," Miss Sheridan?"

**"The one and only."**

** "I know you have a lot of questions, but really, we don't have any more time to waste. The Elders have taken down another building. ****I may survive this battle… I may not.** But please tell my father… whenever he arrives, that he doesn't have to look for us anymore. Please tell him that Devlin has returned to the earth… and Jonathon is no more."

M-21 frowned," So I have Devlin's heart…"

**"Ahh~ you must be M-21," **Sheridan spoke again, almost quietly," **Yes… you have the heart of my brother, Devlin… but do not let that discourage you. Be reassured in the fact that this will make you so much stronger, strong enough to protect the ones you care about. You're actually lucky you have his heart, and not mine. Devlin was always the strongest one in our clan, and I never had the power to protect others."**

M-21 was silent, eyes wide at her words, unprepared and not expecting to hear such encouraging words from her.

"But he was your brother," he countered.

**"And he died content that his heart was going to you," **she shot back," **From what I hear, you're a good person, and have inherited Devlin's power, so now you can protect your friends. Be reassured in that, M-21." **

And with that, the line went dead, leaving the helicopter eerily quiet.

…"Tao. Go faster," Frankenstein said quietly, eyes never leaving M-21's face. Even as Tao replied and urged the aircraft to travel even faster, everyone couldn't look away from M-21. He didn't look at anyone, his mind still going over Sheridan's encouragements.


	4. Chapter 4

There was an almost inaudible click when Sheridan disconnected the microphone from their connection to Frankenstein's helicopter. Seira was silent for a moment, staring at the small object in Sheridan's hand. She was deep in thought, as well as Sheridan, and neither spoke another word to each other. In the end, Seira strode off to the elevator, presumably to visit Rai's coffin and do whatever she spoke with Frankenstein about.

Sheridan was left in the living room, alone to ponder her thoughts. It was actually the first time since she came to this house that she was able to stop and think. Luckily, Seira was the only one present when she finally gathered the courage to ring the doorbell…

_~Flashback~_

_ Ding. Dong._

_ Seira looked up from her afternoon tea. Though nothing showed on her face, she was slightly startled to hear the doorbell ring; the children never came back to the house since the day Raizel went to sleep. It couldn't be them, could it?_

_ Still pondering who it could be, she stood up gracefully and stepped towards the front door. She glanced at the screen, and was shocked to see a woman she did not recognize. She was a young looking woman; a beautiful one at that. With long dark brown hair that would've hung in wild curls if it wasn't pulled halfway into a ponytail, a tall stature, and a lean build, she looked like any other human. But then she glanced up at the camera, and Seira could not hold back a gasp. Piercing golden-yellow eyes peeked out from fringed bangs, and Seira could not deny that this woman was the spitting image of the photograph of Sheridan._

_ Could it be?_

…

_ Five minutes later found the two of them in the living room, sitting across from each other with matching cups of tea. While Seira was quite blank-faced, Sheridan was looking around the house, fascinated by the place. _

_ Her attention was brought back to Seira when the silver-haired noble asked," Is it true you are Sheridan, daughter of Lyle?"_

_ Sheridan regarded her with her yellow eyes, as if weighing the trustworthiness of the being before her. After a long moment, she spoke in a lightly accented voice," Aye. My name is Sheridan, daughter of Lyle, member of the Gaelica clan."_

_ Seira nodded, satisfied with that answer. Next, she asked," Why have you come here? Did you know that Lyle asked us to find you?"_

_ That caught Sheridan's attention, as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open," My father searches for me?" _

_ "You did not know?" Seira questioned," When we asked for his assistance, he employed us to search the Union for you, Devlin, and Jonathon."_

_ Seira could not say for certain, but she thought she saw a tear appear in Sheridan's eye, before it was blinked away. Sheridan's next words were quiet, and her eyes were focused on nothing in particular, as if lost in some far away memory," I can't believe he even bothered to ask for us. For so long, he left me and Jonathon to our own devices, and we remained hidden from the world."_

_ "It wasn't until he sent Devlin after us… that the Union found us… I always assumed my father blamed __**me**__ for Devlin's capture…"_

_ "But that is in the past," she stopped abruptly and returned her gaze to Seira," Now tell me, how are you acquainted with my father? Nobles do not know of our existence." _

_ Seira narrowed her eyes at the werewolf, noting that Sheridan herself admitted to not knowing that Lyle was searching for her. If that were true, then why now would she reveal herself to them, if werewolves were so secretive and hidden?_

_ "Why have you come here?" she repeated. _

_ At this, Sheridan smiled wryly," Would you believe me if I told you I've been aware of your folk's existence in this city for quite a while now?"_

_ While Seira listened on, Sheridan continued," I always knew the Union had a faction in this city, and that it had been destroyed earlier this year. In the battles that have occurred since then, I was always near, watching and waiting. I know your group consists of three nobles, a human man that is far more than human, and three modified humans formerly of the Union."_

_ "I always knew who you were, but you have never known about me, so I figured I'd even the odds."_

_ Seira was unwaveringly calm as she repeated once again," Why have you come here?"_

_ Though Sheridan frowned at the repeated question, she was slightly amused at the same time. There really was no diverting this one, was there?_

_ Sighing, she told the truth," Because it took me this damn long to work up the courage to come here. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, just watching as others risk their lives to protect this city. I want to help; I want to join your group. I don't care if you don't trust me, or if you don't think I can do anything. But please… let me help for once in my life."_

_ ~End Flashback~_

"Are you ready?" Seira asked upon returning to the living room.

_'That didn't take long,'_ Sheridan mused, but nodded nonetheless. Seira eyed the long trench coat covering Sheridan's form; it appeared like it would be a hindrance during battle, but she said nothing on it. Together, the two of them left Frankenstein's house, heading for the havoc downtown.

Bright flashes of light shone menacingly in the night, engulfing buildings and tearing them down in just moments. Sheridan could hear screams echoing throughout the city, where humans scattered, fearing for their lives. It was painful to hear, and she could feel her heart wrenching for them. Oh how she wanted to return to the ground level and help those poor humans, but her rational side deduced that the best way to save these people would be to take out the threat first. Then she could concentrate on helping the humans recover.

Another building fell and it felt like an earthquake shaking the ground, reverberating deep in her soul.

_'How many people were in that building?'_ she wondered sadly before she shook it from her mind. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. She would need her mind clear if she was to take on any Elders of the Union.

As they approached a tall skyscraper downtown, she could make out three figures standing on the roof. All were dressed in sinister white robes and watching the damage done to the city, not a care in the world.

_'There they are.'_

All of a sudden, the tallest of them raised his arm at a nearby building. The same blinding light appeared in the palm of his hand before literally shooting out in a deadly ray, aiming to destroy yet another part of the city. Almost simultaneously, Sheridan felt Seira disappear from her side. The next thing anyone knew, the blast had been dissipated, Seira standing right in it's path, forcing the light to scatter like ashes.

All of the Elders turned their attention to Seira, who leaped up to face them head on, standing ever so calmly. Sheridan hung back a moment, observing the situation, trying to find a perfect opening for her to attack. The Elders were only expecting the nobles to interfere; she was an unknown variable and she would have to use that to her advantage.

"Finally, you're here," one of the Elders spoke, sounding amused," You're quite pretty." A compliment, in any other circumstance, as Seira was very beautiful. But an empty one coming from such a vile mouth.

"What is this?" Seira simply asked.

"What?" they shot back, confused.

"You are the Union's Elders," Seira said, stating a fact as if reminding them. Really, there was no necessity to destroy half the city in less than ten minutes.

"Ahhh," the dark haired woman smiled," That? We were just trying to call you. It was a bit noisy, but you're here now." She glanced around, seeing no other noble accompanying Seira," But where are the other nobles? Why aren't they here?"

Seira didn't answer.

Another Elder stepped forward, this time an older man. "Silver hair…" he mused, gazing at Seira's unique traits," Since you're not Gejutel, you can't be of the Landegre."

"A Loyardian?' he guessed.

Seira nodded," That's correct. I am Seira J. Loyarde. Noble of the Loyarde."

There was a moment before the man introduced himself," My name is Jaruga Siriana."

That name struck a chord for Seira, as her eyes widened in an uncharacteristic manner and she gasped out," You can't be…" Sheridan looked on in wonder, not recognizing the name, nor its significance. Then again, she was not familiar with noble business.

"Correct," the Elder continued, not a trace of amusement on his face, unlike his female companion," I was a noble in the past, like you."

Sheridan blinked. Well, that explained it.

"I'm also the one that killed your father, Loyarde's former leader.'

And that was the cherry on top of the ice cream. Sheridan felt her heart go out to Seira, understanding the pain of facing the person who killed someone precious to her. As much as she wanted to run forward, to challenge this arrogant bastard who spoke ill of Seira's father, she held herself back. This was Seira's battle now.

She did not disappoint, as the roof exploded into fire and dust. However, when the dust cleared, the Elders still stood, encased in a blue dome much like the light that destroyed the buildings.

_'Hmm,'_ Sheridan mused, observing,_' Not only is it a weapon, but it has defensive capabilities? This will be difficult to overcome.'_

"How was that? I blocked a noble's attack!" the blue Elder, the one responsible for the light, gloated loudly, seemingly overjoyed," Good! I was worried because of her title, but this is doable."

The female Elder smiled even wider," Heh… You're quite fiery, unlike the rumors."

Both were ignored completely as Seira and Jaruga glared at each other, until the elder stepped forward. The blue Elder blinked," Eh? 7th, are you going? Can I take her first?" He seemed quite eager.

Jaruga, or the 7th Elder, shook his head," 8th, let me. It is what the Loyarde's Gaju wants anyway."

The 8th harrumphed," Guess it can't be helped."

"Your father was like a child, compared to me," the 7th elder goaded, though Seira's expression did not change," And you, who's barely an adult, having inherited the nobility…think you could take me on?"

_'Keep your ground, Seira,'_ Sheridan urged in her mind, having seen this tactic all to often,_' He's just trying to rile you up and make you lose your concentration. Don't fall for it!'_

Luckily, Seira was always such a cool headed woman, and Sheridan admired that about her. Because less than a second, literally, a blood based attack was directed at her. Without even blinking, Seira summoned her sythe and cut the attack in half. However, it was merely a distraction, as the 7th appeared behind Seira and quickly delivered a blow to her side.

The battle had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheridan took her eyes off Seira's battle for a moment. It served as a much needed distraction, as she had almost jumped in multiple times. But each time, she stopped herself after seeing the Elders' strengths. She would be more in the way than helping. However, Miss Seira wasn't doing so well, and Sheridan wished with all her might that she could help, or do _something._ Had it been five or six years ago, it would have been a different story.

Frustrated at her own worthlessness, she looked away to glare at her own hands…where there _should_ have been claws. Yet this gave her the opportunity to see three figures leaping across the rooftops, effortlessly dodging all the rubble.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Recognizing Takeo, M-21, and Regis, Sheridan was torn on what to do. On one hand, she glanced at Seira; she wasn't looking so good and it might be time for Sheridan to step in. But then again, what could she do against three Elders?

Then she looked at the three men quickly disappearing. If _they_ were here, then that meant Frankenstein was too.

_'He'll help Seira,'_ she deduced and took off after the men,_' Right now, I have to protect __**them**__.'_

…

The school. That's where they were going. Sheridan's eyes widened in horror as she realized what this meant.

_'The children!'_ she panicked and struggled to keep up with them, yet still remain hidden. Once they arrived, she _would_ help and fight, even if it killed her. Which it most likely would…

_'If I know Crombell, that means Yuri is behind this,'_ she glared at nothing in particular, as the mere thought of Yuri made her blood boil,_' I will not let them face that monster.'_

As they arrived, Sheridan saw them send M-21 in first while the other went to evacuate anyone who was left in the school.

But who was going after the children?

Mind made up, she veered off course, instead entering the top level of the school. Once inside, she sniffed the air. Luckily, she knew the childrens' scents by heart and located them quite easily. But they were not alone. With a growl, she sprinted towards them, wondering who this person that smelled like acid and chemicals was… and if she could defeat them…

**…**

"Ah~" Kelvin sighed, scratching his cheek after hearing M-24's message," I really don't feel like killing these pretty nunas." They _were_ really pretty.

But oh well. Shrugging, he stood up and lifted a hand. Yet before he could gather any power, a blinding gold light engulfed the entire room.

"Gahh!" he yelled, covering his eyes from the impossibly bright light. At the same time, something slammed into his gut (it felt suspiciously like a fist) and knocked the wind out of him. He tried to retaliate, yet a force caught the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

The light began fading away, enabling Kelvin to see the arm swinging for his face. He blocked it, and caught a glimpse of a person. A woman, with long curly hair and a big coat.

Then he blinked.

The light was gone, as so was the woman. Startled, he looked at the children…

Only to see them not there.

"They're gone!" he shouted in both disbelief and anger," Yuri! They've all disappeared!"

Unknown to Kelvin and the others, the children were already with RK-5, moving quickly through the halls. Unknown to even RK-5, Sheridan was hot on their heels, hidden but making sure they weren't being followed. But that wouldn't keep Yuri back for long.

Up ahead, her hearing could pick up Tao's voice confirming that Yuri was closing in, and fast. They wouldn't escape the school in time. They would have to hide the children first, then brawl it out with Yuri, M-24, and Kelvin. She then saw M-21 skid to a half and turn around while the others continued ahead.

Mentally shrieking, she just managed to dive into a hallway in time to avoid being seen. Merely seconds behind her, she could hear the three catching up. As M-21 stood alone in the hallway, waiting (calmly, of all things), she took a deep breath to get her bearings.

_'It's now or never,'_ she encouraged herself,_' Just focus on the battle, don't even think about-'_

"M-21," M-24 spoke, cutting her thoughts short. The tall man came into view, flanked by Kelvin and Yuri. Kelvin however, looked rather ticked off. But Sheridan's eyes were locked on M-24…

_'That traitor.'_

**…**

M-21 calmly watched as the three Union members raced towards him, the little one screaming," Hah! There you are!"

Pointedly ignoring M-24, M-21 raised his hand, willing his powers to manifest.

"Che," he scoffed, feeling guilty for what he was about to do," I really didn't want to fight in here."

At that exact moment, a shadow detached itself from the wall and aimed directly for M-24. Surprised and caught off guard (just like the rest of them), it was on him before he could block it. Large gashes appeared in his arms where it hit him, and with great strength, he threw the shadow off with a solid punch.

What had the shape of a person hit the ground hard and skidded all the way to M-21's feet.

"What?" he could only gape as the shadow stood up, grumbling. He recognized it as a woman.

"You're going to regret that," she growled, her back to M-21 while she faced the Union members," I don't take well to traitors."

Kelvin was the first to recover," You're the nuna that attacked me and took the hostages!"

The woman said nothing and M-21 was baffled,_' Has she been here the __**whole**__ time?'_

**"M-21," **Tao yelled in his ear, seemingly panicking,**" Who the hell is **_**that**_**?!"**

Before anyone could question her, Kelvin rushed to attack her. Instinctively, M-21 shoved the woman behind him, never seeing her shocked face, and swiped his claws. Kelvin was blown away, as well as a good portion of the wall.

Tao screamed in terror,**" Dear God, no wait, dear President Lee! Please forgive us! We're totally dead now!"**

"It can't be helped," M-21 said blandly.

Someone, they couldn't tell who, shot a ray attack at the two of them. They jumped out of the way in time, though M-21 suddenly noticed the brat behind him," Ajussi, why are you kicking up so much dust?" He blocked just in time, but was thrown back a few yards, skidding on his feet. Yet that creepy kid kept on smiling," Hmm. Good reflexes." And then he shot something green and rancid smelling at M-21.

"Don't let it touch you!" he was pushed aside as the woman bowled him over, pushing him out of the way and letting the green goo hit the wall. A hissing sound emanated from it and he could see the wall beginning to melt.

_'What?!'_ he stared at it and then at the woman_,' She…'_

She was glaring at the kid," I _knew_ I smelled acid on him…"

"Don't run from our fight," M-24 suddenly appeared at her side, and M-21 realized she left her own battle with M-24 just to save _him_. There was no time to merely dodge, merely block as M-24 swung a mighty fist and sent her through the wall. M-21 frowned, knowing that M-24 never had that kind of power before.

"M-24, what is this strength? Did your powers grow?" he asked, standing in the hole the woman's body made. From inside the classroom, she stood up while M-24 remained silent.

Yuri walked in, smiling as usual. He looked directly at the mysterious woman," And who do we have here?"

_'Good question,'_ M-21 echoed in his mind.

A smirk broke onto the woman's face," Yuri, I'm offended. You truly don't remember me? Such a shame."

He frowned at her while M-21 was startled. She was affiliated with the Union?!

"Who are you and where are the others?" Yuri demanded.

Instead, the woman deferred to M-21, much to his surprise, and she smiled knowingly at him. Recognized that look, he realized it was past the time to be talking and start fighting. Preparing his clawed hand, he put on his best antagonizing smirk," Who knows?"

Yuri just smiled," Ah~. So they moved the children while you two are the distraction."

The woman bit back," No, I just can't pass up an opportunity to fight Union members."

Behind them, Kelvin smirked," You should've just taken the kids with you. We had no intentions to stop you."

Their eyes widened," What?"

"What did you do?" M-21 demanded. Kelvin just laughed hysterically," This is the most fun I've had in a while!"

With a smile, Yuri added," We dealt with them long before you arrived."

"We would've let them go even without all this ruckus."

"What did you do, you spineless little brat?!" the woman commanded with an authoritative voice, and then M-21 saw a large knife in her left hand.

_'Where did __**that**__ come from?'_

Kelvin continued to laugh," They'll just die from my poison anyways."

For some reason, the woman seemed to relax minutely, but M-21 was enfuriated. How _dare_ they?! "You bastards!"

All of a sudden, the woman made a beeline for the exit. M-24 blocked her with a well placed fist, sending her flying back to M-21. She tried it again, and when Kelvin went to stop her, M-21 swung his own claws at the kid, taking his anger out on him. Another hole was blown through the roof.

Standing up and dusting her coat off, the woman smiled appraisingly at his work," I like your style. Overkill is seriously underrated."

"Hmm…" Yuri mused, now standing on the roof," Too slow. Though it's strange you've gotten even better than last time."

Then his eyes roved over to the mysterious woman," And you… You seem familiar, but I can't be certain just yet."

Kelvin interrupted him, already impatient," Hyung. Let's just finish this already."

With a chuckle, Yuri nodded in agreement," Alright."

And Kelvin raised his hand again, pointing at the two of them. Who just simply smiled, seeing Takeo and Regis behind Yuri and Kelvin. In the next moment, both of them were thrown from the hole in the roof by M-21's partners.

"They've used poison on the children!" M-21 yelled up to them," They're in danger!"

"What?!" Takeo gasped.

Tao spoke up in their ear pieces," I didn't hear that… M-21's comms broke down mid-battle…"

Above, Kelvin laughed like a maniac," They don't have much time left!"

Tao continued," Everyone keep it together! They never intended to let the children live from the beginning. Right now, defeating these guys is the only way to save them."

"M-21, have you determined if she's on our side?" he asked M-21, who glanced at the woman questioningly. Takeo and Regis also took note of her, and were shocked to see a stranger there.

M-21 was startled when she laid a hand on his arm and it took all he had not to attack her. She seemed to be almost panicking, which is what stayed his claws. "Trust me, I'm only here to help you. But you _have_ to let me help the children," she pleaded," I can neutralize the poison."

As M-21 stared at her in amazement, above, Regis wasted no time in attacking Kelvin. In M-21's ear, Tao gawked," She can do _what_?!"

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Yuri. Ignoring Regis and Kelvin's battle entirely, he eyed the woman with a calculating look.

"I'm still not 100 percent certain, but if you are her, then she has the ability to negate any poisons," he mused," It's really the _only_ thing she can do…" His eyes glinted dangerously," For a werewolf, you're pretty useless. Nothing more than a failure, aren't you… Sheridan?"

"Sheridan?!" all of RK-5 exploded with shock.

"The werewolf?" Tao gasped.

The woman, now known as Sheridan, stared up at Yuri with a blank eyes, but M-21 noticed how her grip tightened on his arm ever so slightly. Yuri also noticed and fond it amusing," So I was correct. You're quite pathetic, really. What's supposed to be a mighty werewolf, turns out to be a failure. Even that human you stand beside is more powerful than you."

M-21 glanced at her,_' I'm stronger than… a werewolf?'_

Yuri smiled darkly," Ironic, isn't it? The very humans you vowed to protect… and now you need to rely on _their_ protection."

Sheridan had obviously had enough, as her arm flickered and a small blade whisked right where Yuri's head used to be. "It's not about pride or strength," she merely said, even as Takeo rushed forward, biting into a D pill. Even focused on Sheridan, Yuri dodged Takeo's attack.

But now his attention was drawn away and Sheridan looked to M-21, then to M-24, then back. "This is your fight," she admitted," I'll go help the children." He just nodded.

But when she made to move away, M-24 attacked, once again swinging his powerful arm. Almost out of instinct, M-21 pushed her out of the way, instead taking the hit. Sheridan hit the ground only for a moment before leaping back to her feet," M-21!"

As M-21 flew through the wall and to the courtyard, he was surprised by the power in M-24's hits,_' So fast and with such power! To think M-24 had this kind of power…'_

Even as his feet hit the ground, M-24 was above him, fists ready. M-21 could only look up, not having near enough time to dodge. Yet inches away from his face, something dark slammed into M-24 and threw him off course. Once Sheridan satisfied he was far enough from M-21, she leaped back and landed on her feet next to the human. She glared at M-24, who was now sporting deep gashes on his chest. In her hands, M-21 saw two double edged swords with hints of blood on them.

_'Where does she keep __**getting **__these weapons?!' _he gawked,_' There's no way those fit under that jacket.'_ Then at that thought, he felt heat rise to his cheeks; did he seriously just wonder what was under her coat?

Even if it looked like the one M-24 used to have, he couldn't help but wonder why she covered up with it.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave, Miss Sheridan," Yuri spoke up," Dr. Crombell's research took a dive when we lost you and your DNA. We were hoping to use _your_ heart next."

M-21 felt himself bristle at that comment, feeling his temper rise. Beside him, Sheridan was just as pissed and growled viciously.

_'I'll kill him.'_


End file.
